Light My Fire
by xXBalorBabeXx
Summary: They had been trying to keep it secret but as with most things in the business, relationships don't stay secret for long. (Set in late 2015, co-written with werewolf-queen-022, GirlGoneGamer and Cry-Of-A-Warp-Engine)
1. When The Truth Comes Spilling Out

_**Last night…**_

" _How did I get so lucky?" Seth asked as he finished his beer and watched Ashley dance._

" _Time and patience… best two attributes in a person." Amanda responded as she sipped her red wine before letting out a squeal as Finn pulled her into his lap. "Well, hello to you too, my Demon King." She responded, her right arm around him as his arms wrapped around her waist._

" _Seth, go dance with your lady. I'm gonna get my Demon Mistress back to the hotel." Finn replied as Amanda readjusted her white back off lace up mini dress._

" _You sure?" Seth responded._

" _Yeah, go… gotta limit myself." Amanda replied before she and Finn left as Seth started to dance with Ashley… and when they got outside, they saw Braun with an intoxicated Yuki over his right shoulder._

" _Help me here, please!" Yuki slurred._

" _I've got her. Go." Braun responded before they left._

" _You really think we should've let Yuki drink so much? She's not much taller than Mandy." Ashley explained._

" _She'll be okay." Seth responded before they kissed. "Hey, did Mandy seem a little off to you?" He asked._

" _Off, how? Are you two fighting again or do you think she's thinking that you're gonna go off and start mistreating her?" Ashley replied as Holding Out For A Hero by Nothing But Thieves played._

" _Second one. She seemed a little tense until she started to drink… but she's probably not used to you and me being together yet." Seth answered._

" _It's gonna take time… I know you're still not used to her and Finn being close but things have changed, Seth. And we've gotta change with them." Ashley replied before they kissed again._

 _They remained unaware of their surroundings as they danced._

 _Out at a beach, Amanda and Finn were walking on the sand after Amanda took her shoes off and Finn had put his jacket on her._

 _"Been awhile since we've been here… California is beautiful but can get cold." Amanda said quietly._

 _"It can but you're right, it is beautiful here." Finn responded, his right arm linked into Amanda's left one…_

 **Present time…**

Morning should've been pleasant and they should've been woken up by the sunlight fluttering into their room.

Instead, they were woken up by…

"Son of a bitch!"

"Hey, some of us are trying to sleep it off! Shut the fuck up!"

"Can we go one morning without a fight?!"

"Yep… Seth and Yuki are at each others throats and woke Ace." Amanda muttered as Finn held her closer to him.

"Sounds about right… hope that we can all get it out of our systems before the upcoming UK tour." Finn responded, lightly rubbing his right hand up and down Amanda's back.

"It was no set up, you dick! She wouldn't resort to catty behavior!" Yuki yelled.

"Bullshit! You don't know Mandy like you think you do-" Seth shouted before he was dragged back into his and Ashley's room and the door was closed.

"Finally, some peace and quiet! That damn asshole always blames her for things!" Aestrid muttered, Yuki glancing at her tired roommate.

"Yes he does. He knows that Mandy wouldn't put up pics of him and Ash." Yuki responded, tying her long teal and purple hair into a ponytail.

"He knows that but still blames her… and they were getting along last night too. Didn't last long, it seems… but civility between them is rare nowadays." Aestrid replied.

"It is. Hell, Strowman is more civil to people than Rollins." Yuki responded.

"Yes he is. Kinder to Mandy too." Aestrid replied as she stood up.

At the same time, Ashley and Seth were still in their room.

"I'm telling you, she did it to get back at me! And I'm not letting her get away with it this time!" Seth responded angrily, Ashley forcing him to sit back down.

"I've known Mandy since she and I were kids, she's not the kind of person to betray someone's trust like that… and she knows what it's like to have her privacy invaded, you've given her hell and all she did was form a bond with Finn. He's never hurt her once, Seth… and he never will, they care too much about each other to ever cause pain… what's it gonna do to him, not mention everyone who cares about her, if you kill her?! Think before you act and then ask her, okay? There won't be any harm in doing that." Ashley replied, Seth nodding in agreement after he had calmed down.

In the hallway once they had gotten ready, Finn and Amanda met up with Seth, Ashley, Yuki and Aestrid.

"Did you take the pictures and upload them?" Seth questioned.

"No." Amanda responded, Finn's right hand resting on her lower back.

"You got your answer. Now stop accusing her of betraying you because she never betrayed you and this is just the latest in a long line of accusations… hell, I'm not surprised that you accused her of putting the pictures up, you just want someone to blame when something like that happens." Finn replied, Seth narrowing his eyes at him and Amanda and the others knowing that Finn was furious.

"Let's use the second elevator." Amanda responded, her and Finn heading into it and the doors closing.

"Way to chase her off, Rollins." Aestrid muttered sarcastically, smacking Seth on his right hand and Seth yelping in shock.

"Serves you right. Told you that Mandy wouldn't do that to anyone." Yuki replied before she and Aestrid went to the stairwell.

On the ride to the arena, _All Apologies_ by Nirvana played as Amanda looked out the passenger side window… and Finn lightly rubbed his right hand along her left forearm, Amanda turning to him.

"You're awfully quiet, Darlin'." Finn responded.

"I feel like Seth is trying to cut me out of Ashley's life like Kyle tried to… you saw how quiet she was earlier, that's not like her and that worries me. I really thought things were changing for the better." Amanda replied as their fingers entwined.

"Maybe they will… but tell Ash how you're feeling about this when you feel ready to." Finn responded as _People Are Strange_ by The Doors started to play.

And Amanda knew he was right.


	2. Hoping For Some Stable Ground

_Somebody To Love_ by Jefferson Airplane played through Amanda's earbuds, her singing along to the music as Yuki walked in.

"Having fun there?" Yuki questioned.

"Yeah… grew up listening to a lot of the older stuff." Amanda responded, shutting her IHeartRadio app and setting her phone and earbuds aside.

"I see… do you have a match tonight? Or is it my turn?" Yuki questioned.

"I checked the script… and here's what I found." Amanda explained, Yuki reading it and seeing that they had a match against each other that five minutes in would be interrupted by Seth.

"What the hell is Seth gonna do? He better not terrorise you again." Yuki explained. "Or I'll be running out of the ring and attack him for you." She stated.

"Hopefully, the ref will call for a disqualification… and if it's Chioda or Robinson, we should be good. There is a moment where we tell him off though… I just get this feeling he's gonna…" Amanda responded before she cringed slightly, Yuki knowing that the chilly weather was causing Amanda's kidney injury from last year to flare up in pain again.

"Maybe we should call off the match, if you have a feeling that it's gonna happen." Yuki suggested.

"I'll be alright." Amanda responded before they saw Finn and both hugged him one at a time.

But Yuki noticed that Finn's hug with Amanda lasted longer than usual, neither wanting to let go.

' _He's worried too…'_ Yuki thought.

The match was the first to start off the show, Amanda and Yuki shaking hands before the bell rang and they started the match off.

"Well, this is unusual but it's also on orders of Kane when he was Director Of Operations. Thoughts so far?" Michael Cole responded as he glanced at Finn.

"Well, both of them mean the world to me-" Finn replied.

"Both?! It's clear that Mandy holds your attention more!" Bradshaw responded, Amanda glancing at Yuki.

"Was that in his script or not?" Amanda whispered as she reversed Yuki's headlock into an armbar.

"No… I don't think so…" Yuki managed to answer back, while hitting Amanda back with her left hand.

Amanda made a slightly incoherent noise and then they heard Seth's music as he walked down the ramp, getting in the ring and Finn immediately leaving the commentators table before getting in the ring as him and Yuki checked on Amanda.

"You okay, Mandy?" Yuki questioned.

"Yeah, these things just happen." Amanda responded as Seth stopped Dr. Amann from entering the ring.

"She's fine, she just needs to shake it off! Or regain her senses in his or some other guy's bed!" Seth growled, thinking that Amanda was still in character.

"Keep her close." Finn whispered, lightly kissing Amanda on her forehead before the NXT Champion lunged at Seth and a fistfight broke out.

"Beat his ass, Finn!" Yuki yelled before the fight was broken up by half of the locker room.

"Chill out, damn it!" Dean replied as he and Roman held Finn back along with several others as Seth was held back by Cody, Wade, Alberto, Rusev and several others.

Finn and Seth managed to get free but only for a few seconds as Seth was dragged out of the ring, Finn holding Amanda to him.

In the trainer's office, Amanda was examined and then Dr. Amann turned to Yuki.

"Nothing's broken and there's no concussion… kids, I have to ask, is the stress spilling out into the ring again?" Dr. Amann responded.

"Well… aside from Mandy being like this, we believe it's Seth's wrongdoings." Yuki explained.

"He went off and accused me of making his and Ashley's relationship public… I didn't but he just wants someone to blame when things don't go his way." Amanda responded as Finn held the ice pack to Amanda's bruised eye and cheekbone. "This is the same guy who, earlier in the year, was involved in a nude photo scandal so he's got no room implying that I sleep around!" She replied.

"Yeah. He's probably doing this, just to get your attention away from Finny and out to everyone." Yuki explained.

"In that case, we need to talk to Ashley if we find proof that Seth put the photos up of them." Finn replied, lightly rubbing his left hand up and down Amanda's back.

"We need to, or else. He'll have to face me, cause I'm your true friend until the end. I'm talking hot ramen noodles, extension cords, combat boots. First, I'm gonna fuck up Seth's Twitter account…" Yuki said, trailing off as she made both Finn and Amanda laugh. "It's been that bad of a day?" She asked.

"When I saw a message from Jeff asking what the hell was going on, I suggested that he talk to his sister… didn't exactly go over well because he's been watching the show closely, seen that I've used makeup to cover bruises and him and Ash got into a fight on Twitter and he accused her of turning a blind eye to Seth's true nature and that he's exactly like Kyle was." Amanda explained.

"Well, I'm still gonna fuck him up!" Yuki exclaimed.

"When that fight broke out, I think I might've injured his right knee… he'll be limping in an attempt to run." Finn responded.

"That's good enough for me… can't fully take my aggression out on him if he can't completely fight back." Yuki replied.

In the locker room they shared, Seth had an ice pack taped to his knee when Ashley heard a knock at the door… she walked over, letting Hiroki in.

"Hey, you." Ashley replied as they hugged for a few seconds before Hiroki closed the door.

"How's he holding up? What was Seth planning on doing out there, beside attacking the Demon King?" Hiroki questioned.

"I or I should say my on screen character wanted some answers from his Demon Mistress about the chaos from Hell In A Cell and… thought that she might've been faking being injured." Seth explained.

"That's why you implied that Mandy sleeps around, the hell is wrong with you?! She's my oldest friend and you said you wanted to rebuild your friendship with her!" Ashley replied.

"Yeah, what makes you think that? Ash, my sister and Mandy have been friends for the longest, and now you decided to go all angry at Mandy? You must be taking drugs!" Hiroki explained.

"First off, don't ever imply that I've slipped… you're gonna know now that I'm a former addict and I've been sober for four years. Second, I want Seth to try to fix things with Mandy because I love them both, her as a sister and him as my boyfriend. And finally, I've never had any problems with Yuki or you and the only person I'm angry at is the one who put the photos up because Seth and I agreed that we wanted our relationship hidden until we agreed to announce it to the public! Do I make myself clear?!" Ashley replied, Hiroki gulping slightly out of fear.

"Yes, ma'am." Hiroki responded.

"Good. Stay here with him please and no fighting." Ashley replied before she left, going and checking on Amanda. "Hey, sorry about that out there." She responded.

"I think your boyfriend has made it damn clear that he wants complete control of my life and who I'm around… so I'm gonna make it clear, I'll be civil to him as a co-worker but that's it because I'm done trying to fix things with Rollins." Amanda responded.

"Yeah, everything will be peachy, Ash." Yuki said sarcastically.

"If civility is all that can be given, that shouldn't be too hard… are we all clear?" Finn responded.

"Yes." Ashley replied.

"Let's give it a shot." Amanda answered.

"Yeah, whatever." Yuki said, rolling her eyes.

"Believe me, I'm not thrilled either but one step at a time. Seth shouldn't have shot his mouth off, it was wrong of him." Ashley replied.

"Damn wrong of him… he knows I wouldn't do that to anyone, it was probably a fan that took the pictures." Amanda responded, her and Ashley hugging.

At the hotel bar, Yuki stopped after her glass of whiskey as Hiroki kept drinking.

"I shouldn't have implied that she fell off the wagon… Ashley doesn't even use aspirin for headaches anymore." Hiroki slurred.

"Yeah, you shouldn't have. What made you talk to Ash like that?" Yuki questioned.

"I wasn't thinking straight." Hiroki responded.

' _This is gonna be a long few weeks.'_ Yuki thought as she guided Hiroki to his room.


	3. Almost Too Close

_**A few days later…**_

"Ladies and gentlemen, we should be landing in Dublin shortly. Please make sure you have everything with you before exiting the plane."

Amanda yawned as she opened her eyes, seeing a shiny bracelet as Yuki waved her hand above Amanda's head.

"You got any espresso with you?" Amanda asked as Finn helped her up to her feet.

"Not at the moment but I know a coffee shop not too far from here." Finn responded, helping Amanda with her duffel bag as Yuki and Hiroki stood up.

"I'm in the mood for caffeine so much…" Yuki stated, before she fell face first. "My damn ass is asleep."

Hiroki chuckled and helped her up before they got out of the plane with their things and walked into the airport… Yuki's eyes widened when she saw all the snow on the trees and ground and that more was falling.

"Hey, we should play in the snow, before leaving." Yuki suggested.

"Sounds like fun." Hiroki responded before they headed outside… and he yelped as a snowball hit him before seeing Dianne.

"Looks like you had the same idea." Dianne replied.

"Yeah, we did." Yuki said, before throwing a snowball at Amanda, until she managed to dodge it as it hit Finn's back.. "Sorry-" She responded but was cut off as a snowball hit her.

"Mandy, are you hiding another-" Finn responded before he yelped as Amanda shoved the snow down the back of his coat and she laughed. "Oh, you asked for it!" He replied before he playfully tackled her to the ground and they rolled around in the snow as Yuki jumped on Hiroki's back and he spun her around.

"Who's up for round two?" Yuki questioned with laughter.

"We can have another snowball fight another time." Finn responded before they left.

After getting what they needed, they ended up at the Ashling Hotel and checked into the rooms… Amanda flopped down on the bed and Finn stretched out next to her, wrapping his arms around her and kissing her on her forehead.

"Good to unwind… but you're still upset, Darlin'." Finn responded quietly.

"Am I doing the right thing, attempting to be civil to Rollins for Ashley's sake? I want Ash to be happy but what if Seth's sabotaging their relationship or what if he's just using her to console his ego after his breakup with Zahra?" Amanda questioned before she stood up, hoping to go talk to Ashley but Finn stopped her after he stood up.

Both lost their balance and fell on the bed with Amanda straddling Finn, who was braced against the headboard.

"Oh lord… and we both have legs that hold upright like slugs, we were on that plane for so long." Finn said jokingly, Amanda chuckling as _Holding Back The Years_ by Simply Red began to play from the radio. "Dance with me?" He asked, Amanda nodding as they stood up and walked a distance from the bed before they began to slow dance with each other.

Hearing the music, Yuki got curious and she and Hiroki looked at each other.

"Only time I hear that kind of music is when two people are dancing to it or making love." Hiroki responded.

"Mhm, but I'm very curious brother." Yuki said, before getting something from out of her bag. "Don't tell anyone about this, especially Finny and Mandy, they'll kick my ass if they found out." She explained after pulling out a stethoscope and a hand drill.

"Be careful with that thing, Sister." Hiroki replied.

"Hey, I'm careful with everything…" Yuki said, before drilling a hole into the wall after removing the huge portrait, using her right eye to see Finn and Amanda. "Awesome sauce, I see them!" She exclaimed quietly.

She put the stethoscope on and pressed the metal part against the wall.

"You're right… it is good to relax this way." Amanda responded as they continued dancing, _If You Don't Know Me_ by Seal starting to play. "Now that's an old one." She replied with a smile.

"This is better than seeing _Tokyo Ghoul._ " Yuki whispered.

"Yuki, how many times have you pulled this?" Hiroki responded quietly.

"A few times. One of those times was when I wanted to know what birthday gift I'm getting from them, and I got jumped to death when they put a King Cobra in my present." Yuki explained, quietly. "Now, hush I wanna listen to this instead of ordering an anime movie." She said, before looking back through the hole.

"It is good to relax… and us being around each other, just helping soothe each others nerves is the best way to relax." Finn replied, resting his right hand on Amanda's face and lightly brushing his thumb over her cheekbone.

"This is too sweet, brother." Yuki whispered, looking back at Hiroki.

Hiroki quietly stood up and walked over before he saw them and heard Amanda squeal out as Finn spun her around before he held her left leg up to his right hip as they heard the song fade out, _Can't Get Enough Of Your Love_ by Barry White start to play.

"Move, let me see!" Yuki exclaimed which caused both Finn and Amanda to jump slightly once they heard Yuki's voice.

"Of course." Amanda responded before she grabbed a washcloth and taped it to the wall. "No prying eyes, you two." She replied.

"That was Hiroki, it wasn't me!" Yuki replied.

"Don't pin this on me!" Hiroki responded as they heard Amanda walk back to Finn, guessing that the two were continuing their dance.

"Help me drill another hole into this wall. This time, we're being quiet." Yuki said, before lifting up the hand drill and move a few feet towards her left. After drilling the hole, Yuki didn't see them. "Maybe, I drilled it in wrong." She stated, before seeing Amanda, who sprayed something in Yuki's left eye. "My eye!" She cried.

"It's water, Yuki!" Amanda responded as Yuki blinked, which made the pain fade and stop.

"Imma get both of your asses tomorrow, you hear me?!" Yuki shouted.

"You shouldn't have been spying on them!" Hiroki responded.

"Hey, they didn't know about the one time I saw them dancing under the covers. Finn was getting a piece of Amanda's ass." Yuki said jokingly.

"She must've been dreaming while she was drunk again." Amanda responded, Finn wrapping his arms around her shoulders. "In all seriousness, I am sorry about spraying your eye with water, Yuki." She replied.

"You are lucky I'm not wearing my pink eye contact lens in my left eye. But I accept it, Mandy." Yuki explained.

When things had calmed down, the group went out for dinner… and Yuki noticed the light scent of white gardenia perfume and looked at Amanda.

"Is it a special night for you and Finny, Mandy?" Yuki questioned.

"Forgot to pack the Japanese Blossom scented one…" Amanda responded as she slowly sipped the red wine… and the group heard the little bell ring, the door opening and them seeing Enzo and Dianne.

"Fucking freezing out there." Dianne replied quietly.

"Even New York doesn't get that cold." Enzo responded as he kept his arm around her to hold her upright as her legs were numb from the snow.

"Well, there's no use for me to hide now." Yuki stated.

"True." Hiroki responded as Amanda finished eating and poured a second glass of wine, which made Yuki tilt her head to the side.

"Two glasses, Mandy? Finny, are you seeing this?" Yuki questioned.

"Yes and I usually try to cut her off when she's too intoxicated… but she ain't driving us back to the hotel." Finn responded after finishing his whiskey.

"Good, I ain't letting her drive too after what happen last time." Yuki explained.

"Hey, I didn't mean to run Cesaro off the road!" Amanda responded after she drank half of the glass.

"And don't forget about the time, that you nearly let me run off the road when you wanted to drive while I was driving back." Yuki explained.


End file.
